


She could always say no

by m36



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m36/pseuds/m36
Summary: Harry wants to ask Ginny to marry him... but she could say no, right?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 16





	She could always say no

“What if she says no?”

“She’s not going to say no”

“How do you know”

“Because she’s Ginny. And you’re Harry. And she’s been dreaming about this since she was seven.”

“That’s different and you know it”

Bill couldn’t hold his laugh in at that one “How is it different, mate?”

“Because that’s when I was some fictional…whatever. Now she’s young, successful, and beautiful and I’m just the oaf who works too many hours and steals all her blankets at night.”

“You’re young and successful, too! You do work too many hours though.” Ron cut in.

“And she _has_ got you beat in the looks department- you’re right there. Still a specky git even after all these years.” Said George.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Not your fault, mate. Hard to compete with the Weasley charm, eh?”

“Come grab some more ales from the kitchen with me, Harry. Leave these tossers out here”

Bill led Harry into the small kitchen at Shell Cottage and sat at the table. Harry walked right past the chair Bill had kicked out for him opting, instead, to pace back and forth in the small room.

“You really are stressing out too much about this, mate. What’s got you so strung out? I thought you and my sister were doing good.”

“I just… I’m worried she’ll think we’re too young.”

“Wizards marry young. That’s hardly anything to worry about. Fleur was 21 when we got married. Mum and Dad were straight out of Hogwarts. So were your parents, for that matter.”

“Yeah. We’ve just… we’ve spent so much time apart. And she’s had to go through so much at such a young age. We both have, you know? What if she just wants to live her life? Not be tied down to a 20-year-old going on 50.” He stopped pacing and let his shoulders slump. “Ugh.”

He looked over at Bill after an unsettling silence. With eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, Bill sighed.

“Listen, Harry… If I know my sister, then I think you’re right, she has been through far too much trouble.” He was right! He knew it. He knew the little box in his trousers was a bad idea. All he needed was her brothers’ confirmation and here it was-

“Of course she just wants to live her life, Harry. But I’m certain she wants to do that by your side.”

Harry ruffled the back of his hair and started pacing again.

“Harry, you’re young too. And you pass us all in life experience by decades. You, too, have seen _so much_. And when you’re done with your impossibly hard job at the end of the day you still find it in yourself to go home and cook dinner for my mooch of a sister. You want this right? You want to marry her? For real?”

“Yes.”

“Well, she does too.”

“You think?”

“Well, considering she was over here last week looking at engagement rings and wedding dresses in those catalogues with Fleur...”

“What?! Why didn’t you say that before!”


End file.
